TroubleShooting
by sakimidare
Summary: What do you need help with? Loan-sharks? The Yakuza? Police? Well, worry not, because we bring you – insert confetti and applause – the Vongola Corporation.The best troubleshooting, and the shooting part is quite literal. AU, crackish, 2759 and others.


A/N: So, yeah. Bottom line being I shouldn't be allowed to keep late hours. That's pretty much the whole point of this fic spam.

Uh, and yes. It's just something I randomly made up while I was high on pineapple juice. Yea, it's totally possible to get high on it!

Not that I'm complaining. Heh, I love pineapple juice w~ Ah, I suppose there's something to living in a somewhat tropical country after all~

Summary: What do you need help with? Loan-sharks? The Yakuza? The Police? …Your girlfriend? Well, worry not, because we bring you – insert confetti and applause – the Vongola Corporation.

Warnings: Possible OOC (is it yet?), shounen-ai (this is Reborn…), het (if you're gonna flame me for writing het or shounen-ai or shoujo-ai –though I can't for the life of me think of any shoujo-ai pairings I ship in KHR – , well, you know what? Love is love. Come at me, bro/sis ^-^), and and and, CRACK!

**Calling**

**Hibari Kyoya : Head of the External Advisor Team. The only word to describe him would be a 'carnivore' – reckless, brutal, ruthless when it doesn't concern children or small animals, and a loner through and through. And careful, he does bite, only not in the way you would expect (or want, in the case that you are an insensible idiot with masochistic tendencies and no sense of survival) him to.**

"And that's all we have." The raven haired man sitting behind the huge desk finished, more of a statement than a question, but everyone in the room shifted nervously, because they knew it to be none.

It was actually a promise of a painful demise.

"Erm, Hibari-san, it would appear he covers his tracks well." A red-headed man eventually ventured, flinching when Hibari directed his death glare at him instead of the general direction of the room.

"Of course he does. You can't have the murder of God knows how many families on your hands and be cursed with an eternal life, and still not cover your tracks, right? It'd be weird if we did have more information on him." A silverette spoke up from one of the chairs in front of Hibari's desk, earning a glare.

"I don't remember allowing you to be here, herbivore."

The other frowned. "Deal with it bastard, its not like I want to be here either."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because the Tenth asked me to be! Why else would I risk coming near you? I might catch your stupidity or something…"

"You." Hibari's eye twitched. "Leave. Now."

The younger of the two rose from his seat. "Fine. Just don't expect the us to co-operate when you get into a fix."

"I won't." Hibari growled. "Are you insinuating I have to take your help?"

"I'm not. You couldn't carry out a strategy to save your life anyway." The other snorted, striding out of the door already, before pausing and throwing his last words over his shoulder.

"I just thought I'd do you a favour and spare you direct contact with the Intelligence bastards, is all."

**Gokudera Hayato: Head of the Strategy and Tactical Team. Has zilch people skills – not surprising if you consider his habit of constantly badmouthing everyone that's not his Boss and never bowing down to anyone - and prefers working alone. A certified genius, he's equally at ease on the streets with a knife, in a battlefield, or the library. **

Going down the corridor, Gokudera kicked a random door open, making the two people inside the room squeak with surprise.

"You two. Stop being lovey dovey and get some work done."

"Now now, calm down, Gokudera." A smiling brunette boy waved his hands in an attempt to calm the silverette down – why he would ever think that worked was beyond Gokudera.

The other person in the room, a brunette girl, blushing red, made a huge pretense of looking through files.

"That file is upside down, stupid woman." Gokudera smirked as he pointed this out.

"Hahii!" Haru only blushed some more.

**Haru Miura: Working as Yamamoto's assistant, she's usually teased by most to be more of a hindrance than a help due to the fact that the two are engaged and tend to … Display their affections rather publicly. At least, Yamamoto does. Haru is more of an unwilling (sometimes) party.**

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"H-Haru-chan? Mukuro-niisama sent the files you asked for."

"Hahi? I didn't ask for anything!"

"Ahaha, if Mukuro sent them he must think we'd find them useful, right?"

**Rokudou Mukuro : Twenty year old, indigo hair styled somewhat like a pineapple and heterochromatic red and blue eyes. Gets angry easily if you mention pineapples in front of him, and likely to decimate you painfully if you ever relate his hairstyle to one. He was the youngest man to have ever been employed in the esteemed Vongola Corporation at the age of sixteen, and the only one who did so without being mentored by his predecessor, Daemon Spade.**

**Chrome Nagi Dokuro : Rokudou's assistant and adoptive sister, Mukuro picked her up off the streets while he himself was a juvenile delinquent.**

**Since he saved her life, she's extremely loyal to him, and changed her surname and name to anagrams of his to show her gratefulness.**

Mukuro had a strange way of working. He seldom let anyone order him about, but somehow he always seemed to know who wanted what, and while nobody was complaining about that very convenient trait of his, it still was a little creepy.

Or a lot, considering the man was tied for the strongest Guardian with Hibari Kyoya – a fact the latter had been constantly trying to remedy for the last eight or so years.

Gokudera shrugged off the creepiness seeping into the room with the very mention of the pineapple bastard's name and moved on, taking care to smirk knowingly at Yamamoto on the way out.

The bastard completely missed it. Damn.

Muttering curses under his breath, Gokudera calmed down as he approached his Boss – the Boss of Vongola Corporation – his beloved Tenth's office.

While it was true that Gokudera Hayato was a feared and loyal right hand man, the word 'beloved' didn't denote his loyalty for the Boss. It was, quite literally, the truth, and Gokudera had the hickeys to prove it.

(Not that he needed to. Everyone in the Mansion probably heard his screams clear enough to get that particular point. In fact, Hibari had even tried to burst into their room once in the middle of their …. 'activties' and tried to bite them to death. Thankfully, the situation was solved without violence or destruction … if you didn't count the vases and furniture. Oh, and the whole West Wing as well as half of the South Wing.)*

"Jyuudaime? May I come in?" Gokudera called out, to warn he Tenth of his presence. Despite various protests by the Tenth, he insisted on going about things the proper way.

Not hearing a response, he called again.

…

Still no response.

…

"Jyuudaime? JYUUDAIME?" Gokudera promptly broke the door down.

From behind his desk, trying to blink away the fact that he had fallen asleep in the middle of paperwork, Tsunayoshi Sawada smiled wryly.

"That's the sixth one this month, Hayato."


End file.
